1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gaming systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing table game players with alternate rewards, such as frequent flyer miles, for their wagers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the highly competitive gaming industry, casinos constantly seek new ways to attract and retain players of table games, such as blackjack, craps, and roulette. This competition has intensified in recent years due to both the number of new casinos and new jurisdictions offering casino gambling. With players having more choices than ever before, it is becoming increasingly difficult for casinos to retain their best customers. With billions of dollars in gaming revenues at stake, casinos have been forced to employ increasingly sophisticated marketing strategies to attract and retain players.
One such way casinos have attempted to attract and retain players is by awarding complimentary rewards known in the industry as xe2x80x9ccomps.xe2x80x9d These comps, which are awarded based on the player""s average wager and time played, typically include free drinks, meals, hotel accommodations, and the like. Comp programs, like other reward programs such as frequent flyer reward programs, have been implemented with the expectation of building and maintaining customer loyalty. Casino comp programs also have elements of reward systems similar to those of retailers, such as gas cards offering free gas or credit cards offering free phone minutes for each transaction.
While somewhat successful in retaining customers, casino comp systems have a significant cost associated with their use. In Atlantic City, for example, casinos awarded about $700 million in comps in 1995 alone. Despite the exorbitant actual cost of the comps, players often perceive the value of the typical comp to be limited. Comps such as room upgrades, free meals and drinks must all be consumed within the particular casino that made the offer. Away from the casino, the comps have no value. Expiration dates are also normally tied to these comps, with the value disappearing in as little as a day. Additionally, most casino customers are already invested in existing comp systems such as frequent flyer miles, and would rather build these balances than create new comp balances. Casinos have no way to leverage the value of such comps systems already in place.
Another disadvantage of conventional casino comp systems is the lack of precision inherent in calculating the comp amount. To calculate a comp for a table game such as blackjack, an average bet is observed by supervisory casino personnel, and combined with an estimated hands per hour for the game. After receiving an indication from the player that the gaming session has ended, the casino calculates the time played and the resulting comp value. Player bets, however, may fluctuate dramatically throughout the gambling session. Unless directly observed by casino personnel and entered into the comp system as an adjustment, the variation is unaccounted for. The resulting comp may be inappropriately valued. Similarly, the rate of play may change dramatically depending on the number of players present at a particular gaming table. Once again, unless this figure is updated, comp values calculated will be incorrect, angering customers and resulting in comps having the opposite of the intended effect.
Attempts have been made to further automate comp systems, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,912 to Slater (hereinafter xe2x80x9cSlaterxe2x80x9d), which is directed to a system for automatically rating players. Slater requires a player to log in and out of the system with an identification card. A computer system calculates the player""s average wager based upon the time period of the player""s play and the minimum wager allowed at the gaming table. If the casino personnel recognize that a particular player has a higher average wager than the minimum wager on the table, then the casino personnel can manually enter the player""s average wager. The system uses the average wager information to determine a player""s rating. The rating, in turn, is used to determine whether the player has earned complimentary drinks, meals or accommodations.
Slater, however, has several disadvantages. Slater fails to disclose comps other than those typically awarded by casinos. Virtually all casinos offer free drinks, meals and accommodations (See Slater, col. 7, lines 7-12). Thus, even with Slater, players will continue to have a low perceived comp value despite the relatively high costs of operation.
Additionally, Slater suffers from the same problems of imprecision mentioned above. The system stores the minimum wager for each gaming table and the time period of play to calculate an average wager. This average wager, however, is only theoretical, as it is based on the minimum wager allowed at tables and not the player""s actual wager. Thus, as previously mentioned, players are likely to question the veracity and accuracy of the system.
Furthermore, Slater is directed to an unduly complicated system. As noted above, the theoretical average bet must first be calculated. Then the player rating must be calculated according to an algorithm (Slater, col. 6, lines 24 et seq.). Only after the system calculates both the theoretical average wager and the player rating are comps awarded.
Lastly, Slater is directed to awarding comps based on historical player data. Specifically, Slater is concerned with a player""s average wager and rating over time. Indeed, the player rating is maintained and periodically updated over time. No means for awarding comps based on a single play or on a per-play basis is disclosed.
Thus, a need exists for a method and system for providing a player with rewards, particularly those having a high perceived value and capable of being awarded on a per-play basis.
The needs identified above are satisfied and a technical advance is achieved by providing, in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a system which rewards play of a casino table game with complimentary rewards, such as frequent flyer miles, in addition to any payout based on such play.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a method of receiving complimentary frequent flyer miles is disclosed. The method includes the steps of making a wager on a game, playing the game to a resultant outcome, and receiving a payout based on the outcome. In addition to receiving the payout, which may be zero, the method includes the steps of indicating the end of play of the game and causing data representing a number of complimentary frequent flyer miles to be stored in a database. In alternate embodiments, the number of miles is based on the occurrence of the wager or the amount of the wager.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method and system of rewarding complimentary frequent flyer miles is disclosed. The method includes establishing a casino table game, tracking player wagering on the game, and awarding a payout based on the outcome of the game. In addition to awarding the payout, if any, the method includes storing electronic data representing a number of complimentary frequent flyer miles and linking the electronic data with stored player identifying information. An apparatus for tracking such complimentary rewards is also disclosed.